Kasia Kowalska
|Wykonywany utwór=„Prowadź mnie” |Edycja=Dziewiąta }} Kasia Kowalska, właśc. Katarzyna Kowalska (ur. 13 czerwca 1973 w Sulejówku) – polska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów piosenek, producentka i aktorka, reprezentantka Polski w 41. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji. Członkini Akademii Fonograficznej ZPAV. Szacowany nakład ze sprzedaży wszystkich jej płyt wynosi ponad 1,4 miliona egzemplarzy, co stawia ją w gronie polskich artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych albumów w Polsce. Życiorys *Wczesne lata Urodziła się i mieszkała w podwarszawskim Sulejówku wraz z rodzicami i dwoma starszymi braćmi. Już od wczesnego dzieciństwa wykazywała się talentem muzycznym, z czasem zaczęła śpiewać w chórze kościelnym, wzięła też udział w konkursie piosenki zuchowej, w którym zdobyła pierwszą nagrodę. Będąc w liceum, bez wiedzy rodziców, wyjechała na festiwal rockowy do Jarocina, na który zarobiła, pracując w sklepie mięsnym oraz jako kelnerka. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej bez powodzenia zdawała na polonistykę i postanowiła całkowicie poświęcić się muzyce, mimo sprzeciwu rodziców. *Kariera Karierę muzyczną rozpoczęła w zespole Evergreen, założonym przez Roberta Amiriana. W późniejszych latach współpracowała z zespołami: Human, Fatum, Piersi, Hetman czy Talking Pictures, z którym w 1992 nagrała płytę pod tym samym tytułem. Podczas koncertu w warszawskim klubie Stodoła w 1993 została zauważona przez Katarzynę Kanclerz z Izabelin Studio. 12 września 1994 wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Gemini, po czym wyruszyła w trasę koncertową z Edytą Bartosiewicz. Single z płyty, tj. „Wyznanie”, „Jak rzecz”, „Oto ja” i „Kto może to dać” zostały przebojami, sam zaś album osiągnął status podwójnej platynowej płyty. W tym samym roku wystąpiła jako support przed Bobem Dylanem podczas jego dwóch koncertów w Polsce oraz wykonała piosenkę do spotu reklamowego soków „Fortuna”. W 1995 wystąpiła na festiwalu w Sopocie z premierową piosenką „A to, co mam...”, która szybko stała się przebojem w Polsce. Za występ, podczas którego wykonywała również starszą piosenkę „Jak rzecz”, otrzymała zarówno Grand Prix, jak i Nagrodę Publiczności. W tym samym roku wydała singiel „Zgubiony dom” promujący film Awantura o Basię. 20 listopada 1995 wydała swój pierwszy album koncertowy, zatytułowany Koncert inaczej, będący rejestracją kilku występów. W ciągu miesiąca album uzyskał status platynowej płyty. W 1996 przyjęła zaproszenie Telewizji Polskiej do reprezentowania Polski z piosenką „Chcę znać swój grzech...” w 41. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji w Oslo. 18 maja wystąpiła w finale konkursu i zajęła w nim 15. miejsce po zdobyciu 31 punktów. W tym samym roku nagrała piosenkę do ścieżki dźwiękowej disneyowskiego filmu animowanego Dzwonnik z Notre-Dame. 30 września wydała trzeci album studyjny, zatytułowany Czekając na..., którego producentem został jej późniejszy partner, Kostek Joriadis. Album promowany był przez single „Coś optymistycznego” i „Tak mi ciebie brak” oraz trasę koncertową, sponsorowaną przez firmę Casio. Krążek uzyskał status platynowej płyty już przed oficjalną premierą. W 1997 zagrała główną rolę kobiecą (narkomankę Monikę) w filmie Nocne graffiti w reżyserii Macieja Dutkiewicza. Na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu nagrała piosenkę „Straciłam swój rozsądek”. W tym samym roku wraz z Kostkiem Joriadisem nagrała piosenkę „Jeśli chcesz kochanym być”. 8 czerwca 1998 wydała czwarty album studyjny, zatytułowany Pełna obaw, który osiągnął status platynowej płyty. Płytę promowała singlami: „Co może przynieść nowy dzień” (nagrodzonym statuetką Fryderyka), „Wyrzuć ten gniew”, „Pełni obaw” oraz „Jesteś odrobiną szczęścia”. 8 listopada 1999 wydała specjalnę edycję płyty, natomiast 13 listopada 2000 wydała kolejny, piąty album studyjny, zatytułowany 5, poprzedzony wydaniem singla „Nobody”. Miesiąc po premierze album uzyskał status złotej płyty, następnie ukazały się kolejne single: „Być tak blisko” i „Będę jak”. W 2001 wystąpiła podczas 38. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu z premierową piosenką „Starczy słów”, za którą otrzymała Superjedynkę za najlepszą płytę rockową. Pod koniec roku otrzymała Europejską Nagrodę Muzyczną MTV w kategorii Najlepszy polski artysta. 14 października 2002 wydała swój szósty album studyjny, zatytułowany Antidotum. Krążek promowany był przez single: „Antidotum” i „Pieprz i sól”, który szybko stał się złotą płytą, a następnie – platynową. W 2003 wzięła udział w kampanii radia RMF FM mającej na celu walkę z piractwem. Na specjalną płytę, zatytułowaną RMF FM: Moja i Twoja muzyka, nagrała dwie piosenki: „Widzę twoją twarz” (będący polską wersją przeboju „Listen to Your Heart” Roxette) oraz „Mniejsze zło” (oryg. „All By Myself” Céline Dion). W tym samym roku otrzymała nagrodę Eska Music Awards w kategorii Artystka roku. 26 lipca 2004 zaprezentowała premierowo singiel „To co dobre”, zaś w sierpniu wyjechała do Tokio na sesję zdjęciową do swojej siódmej płyty, zatytułowanej Samotna w wielkim mieście. Album wydała 13 września i promowała trzema singlami: „To co dobre”, „Prowadź mnie” i „Domek z kart”. 6 grudnia do sklepów trafiła specjalna edycja kolekcjonerska płyty, do której dołączono singel „Magia tych świąt”, zawierający m.in. film z pobytu Kowalskiej w Tokio. W 2005 otrzymała Superjedynkę w kategorii Najlepsza płyta rockowa (za Samotną w wielkim mieście). 16 grudnia 2006 zaprezentowała premierowo singiel „Dlaczego nie!”, promujący polski film o tym samym tytule. 10 listopada 2008 wydała swój ósmy album studyjny, zatytułowany Antepenultimate, który promowany był przez utwory: „A ty, czego chcesz?”, „Miłość, trzeźwość i pokora” i „Spowiedź”. 6 listopada 2009 ukazała się reedycja albumu, który został wzbogacony o drugą płytę z dodatkowymi piosenkami oraz materiałem wideo. 7 listopada 2010 Kowalska wraz z zespołem towarzyszącym zagrała koncert w studiu im. Agnieszki Osieckiej, w którym zaprezentowała swoje interpretacje utworów Grzegorza Ciechowskiego, lidera zespołu Republika, a także producenta jej debiutanckiej płyty oraz jej muzycznego mentora. Zarejestrowane podczas koncertu nagrania zostały wydane na albumie, zatytułowanym Ciechowski. Moja krew. Pod koniec listopada 2012 wydała singiel „Ikar”, promujący książkę Katarzyny Błeszyńskiej pt. Miłosne konstelacje. 27 lipca 2014 wystąpiła podczas trasy koncertowej Lata Zet i Dwójki w Toruniu. Podczas imprezy otrzymała m.in. tort z okazji dwudziestu lat istnienia na polskim rynku muzycznym oraz debiutu albumu Gemini, sprzedanego w ilości ponad 400 tys. egzemplarzy. W trakcie koncertu zaśpiewała piosenki „Spowiedź”, „Antidotum” oraz swoją interpretację utworu Obywatela GC „Tak... tak... to ja”. W 2015 zajęła 13. miejsce w plebiscycie radia RMF FM na artystę 25-lecia. 12 czerwca wraz z zespołem Czerwone Gitary odsłoniła gwiazdę w Alei Gwiazd Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu. 24 czerwca 2016 zaprezentowała premierowo singiel „Aya”, który zapowiadał jej nowy album studyjny. 15 marca 2018 wydała drugi singiel z płyty, „Alannah (tak niewiele chcę)”, do którego zrealizowała teledysk we włoskiej Lombardii. 10 czerwca wystąpiła podczas 55. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. 22 czerwca wydała swój dziewiąty album studyjny, zatytułowany Aya, który nagrała w Kalifornii u boku producenta Kena Rose’a. 16 sierpnia 2018 wystąpiła w ramach festiwalu Top of the Top Sopot Festival, wykonując krótki recital z okazji 25- lecia pracy artystycznej. Gościnnie wystąpił z nią zespół Tulia, z którym wykonała singiel „Aya”. W trakcie koncertu otrzymała nagrodę „Top of the Top” za całokształt twórczości. Życie prywatne Ma córkę Aleksandrę (ur. 2 maja 1997) ze związku z muzykiem Kostkiem Joriadisem i syna Ignacego (ur. 24 czerwca 2008) ze związku z perkusistą Marcinem Ułanowskim. Zobacz też * Joanna Lazer Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji